galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-22-8343
"Whatever we do reflects on the others. Be careful." ARC-22-8343 or "Cutup" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper who served for the Grand Army of The Republic and clone construction group the Rishi Moon Squadron, he also served in Domino Squad. Cutup was a clone rookie when he was first sent to the Rishi Moon. When the CIS attacked the base the first time Cutup and his brothers escaped through the ventilation shaft and to outside. When a giant worm came out of a cave, Cutup was eaten by an eel and presumed dead by his brothers.After many years surviving in the dead worms body he managed to contact a bunch of rookies that were on the moon he told them "If anyone can hear me I've been trapped in a giant worms body and its stomach for 4 years since the moon was attacked." the rookies picked up the signal from Cutup's comlink and they then rescued him. Cutup was thankful for the rescue and helped out the rookie clones re-build the Rishi Moon outpost. Cutup helped rebuild the Outpost with the help of Commander Appo. Cutup was then promoted to ARC trooper after helping to rebuild the station. Cutup was later killed on the planet of Dustoria. Days on Kamino During his days on Kamino, Cutup trained with clone squad known as Domino Squad. Rishi After completing his training on Kamino, Cutup and his team were sent to the Rishi Moon Station to defend it. As they were the last time of defence against an attack. During his time on Rishi, Cutup was eaten by a Rishi Eel and was presumed dead. After Fives and Echo left Rishi, Cutup was found barely alive in the eels gut, by the Rishi Moon Squadron. "Thanks for finding me. Appreciate it. So you're the new rookies? As you can see everything on this planet tries to kill you.. Makes up for war. I've lived in this tings gut for about three years, survived on undigested meat." Cutup said to the rookies on Rishi. "It's no problem. We always helped on Kamino and we always wanted it to be that way." Death During Dustoria When Cutup arrived on Dustoria with Costin Jr, Waxer and Rex they were directly meeting the Waqqer, sadly Jr and Rex were pushed into a mountain so they fainted. Waxer made it a little bit longer but he got also pushed into the mountain and fainted. Now Cutup was all alone and the only back up he got was from Rock and Toredge. Toredge was pushed so he was near to fell from the cliff so Cutup helped him. Sadly Rock was then eaten up by the Waqqer and now Cutup was in real rage. He blasted the Waqqer many times and Toredge helped him until he ran away to meet up Blazer and Target. Cutup stayed but the Waqqer followed Toredge. Cutup was under that time checking that they were alive and they were, but Rex was very injured so he called for help and Surf came to pick up Rex and the rest but then the Waqqer saw Surf come in the ship and Waqqer just jumped , took the ship and smashed it to the ground. Surf died immediately on the spot. Cutup was shocked and saw how the Waqqer came toward him but then Toredge and Blazer came. Blazer helped Cutup while Toredge guarded the injured, Target was sadly killed when he fell from the tower. When Blazer was pushed into the mountain he didn't faint but he saw how Cutup was taken up into the air by the Waqqer and Cutup's last words were: "Get out of here! NOW!! I'll handle this. Just go. there is nothing else you can do! GO!", then he was crushed by the Waqqer and Cutup died. Blazer and Toredge helped the injured back to Coruscant and they brought with Cutup's and Target's bodies. Later they had a funeral and watched the bodies get burned. Behind The Scenes ARC-22-8343 is voiced by Costin Jaden and was from the beginning a copy of a normal 501st Legion Clone Trooper. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defend of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "Down For the Count" (memory) Trivia * Cutup survived being eaten by the Eel * Cutup was lame on one side * Cutup died on Dustoria * Cutup was the newest of all members of RMS * Cutup was the last member of RMS to leave Rishi Category:Clones